


Just You and Me and the TARDIS

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have anyone ever disappeared into the TARDIS never to be found again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me and the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked by my husband who asked the same question as Clara when he first started watching Doctor Who.

“Have any of your companions ever disappeared into the TARDIS?” Clara asked one day when there wasn’t any pressing adventures to be had and they had spent most of the day tinkering with the console, if you were the Doctor and drinking tea, if you happened to be Clara.

“The Doctor looked up from his wires, his eyebrows snapping together in irritation. “What?”

“I mean, she is pretty vast. Anyone ever wandered off, never to be seen again? I mean, she did use to hide my bedroom. All. The. Time.”

“Don’t be silly, that was just one of her little jokes. Of course I haven’t mis-placed a companion. I would have noticed. I think I would, anyway.”

Clara wandered off for more tea and the Doctor returned to his work, he wasn’t quite sure which wire who went were, when she spoke over his shoulder and made him drop his sonic screw-driver in a whole nest of wires, probably disturbing them when they were busy making new little wires to confuse you with.

“Stowaways then? She’s so big, you could probably have a whole tribe of something living here and you would never notice. Like the Ooompa-Loompa’s in the chocolate factory.”

“Clara, please! I have not little orange aliens running around singing silly songs here. Or anyone else. Why would there be?”

“Perhaps she would like the company.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. She has me. And you sometimes. You know she only hide rooms as a gesture of affection. Happens to me all the time. Now let me finish this in peace!”

“If you say so, Doctor.”

But some time later, when Clara had left, the Doctor wandered through the many long and winding corridors of the TARDIS. He found a couple of rooms he had never seen before and a little garden full of arches where water flowed and trickled from in a rather soothing manner. He saw no one, because he was all alone on his ship, but still, there were moments when he thought he could hear laughter. But then, of course, he had always had a very vivid imagination.


End file.
